


The newly deaf and hardly mute

by johnmykawaiiwaifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Porrim Maryam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmykawaiiwaifu/pseuds/johnmykawaiiwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? No, Meulin can't be deaf, that's impossible. Was it your fault? No, no, she's not deaf. Shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The newly deaf and hardly mute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklySheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklySheep/gifts).



> Hey, so FIRST FANFICTION SINCE JULY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I WAS SO DONE WITH WRITING.

Kurloz Makara woke up in a cold sweat, the sound of screams surrounding him. He waited for them to die down, his throat getting dry and sore before he realized they were his. Meulin rolled over next to him, patting his cheek softly with a smile. She shushed him, her eyelids flickering with cat like dreams.

“Sorry.” Kurloz mumbled, licking his lips and putting his head back down. He closed his eyes and the images started flickering before him. All his friends, everyone, dead. His eyes shot open again, and his screams were more piercing than ever. Meulin sat up, her eyes wide open and rubbing at her ears. She looked at Kurloz, her face relaxing into a smile.

“It’s okay.” She said softly, checking herself and rubbing her throat. “It’s okay.” She repeated, louder. She rubbed her throat, coughed, and looked at Kurloz, her face the image of worry and fear.

“What’s wrong?” He said; his voice raspy from the screams. She just held a hand up to her ear, motioning she couldn’t hear him. Kurloz rubbed his lips gently. Was Meulin deaf? Temporarily? Was it his fault? Had his screams caused this? His hand reached into the darkness beside his bed for a notepad and a pen. He wrote down, shakily, afraid he was right, afraid that even if he wasn’t it could be possible.

_Meulin, can you hear?_

She read the note, wrinkling her forehead. Her ears perked up and she looked at him curiously.

 _Hear what?_ She scribbled back. Kurloz took the notebook, frowning.

_Anything. The wrinkling of the sheets. The wind outside. Me. Yourself. Anything at all._

She made a face of concentration, straining her ears for sound.

_No._

He clapped a hand over his mouth, pushing her away from him. She couldn’t hear? No, impossible, it was impossible. But it wasn’t impossible, and it was all his fault. All his fault, all his fault, he woke her up with screaming and it’s his entire fault. Kurloz ran out of the room, placed his hand against the walls and thought about screaming, but screaming had caused this. Meulin was close behind him, confused by the sudden lack of sound in her world. She called out for Kurloz, but he couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t stand to think that he’d hurt her, so he ran away. He ran through the dark maze of hallways, not making a single sound. He ran until he couldn’t run anymore.

_You’ve hurt her, you bastard._

The voices rung through his head.

_You’ve ruined her. You’ve ruined everything. You can never keep anything perfect. You always get your hands on something you want and it breaks._

Kurloz shook his head. “Shut up.” He said, frightened and angry. “Shut up!”

_She’s damaged goods now. No one else will want her. She won’t want you. You’ve ruined her life. You’ve ruined your own life. You heartless bastard, do you know no boundaries?_

Kurloz groped around in the dark for something, anything. He wanted to defend himself, he wanted to stop. He wanted punishment, he wanted subjugation. He wanted nothing and everything and for this to be just another nightmare.

His hand upset Porrium’s sewing basket and colored threads and needles rolled across the floor with soft clinks. He looked quietly at a needle that caught a stray glimpse of moonlight. He gingerly reached out for it, mindlessly picked it up, the very picture of sharp piercing metal…

He silently put it back into the basket. He gathered up all the different colored threads, the greens and yellows and reds and blues all got put into the basket. He color coded them until they were all just right. There was only one left, a beautiful silver thread, obviously the one Porrium had been using last, as a threaded needle was still attached to the spool. Kurloz stared at it for a moment, trying to a find a simple place for it to fit in. His hand absently mindedly reached up to scratch his lips and he stared at the spool harder, eyes narrowing.

_All your fault._

No, that was a stupid idea. Meulin would never approve of it.

_Why would she care? She’s probably lying in bed crying. Thinking about how if you were a nice meowbeast she’d still be able to hear. You’d probably be cuddlier too. Me-ow!_

Fair point. He reached for the needle and thread, not even pausing to think it over. It would be just like that time Porrium gave him stitches.

 _Dumbass, this is a stupid fucking idea_.

In and out the needle bobbed, pulling the beautiful silver thread.

 _Stop it_.

The thread felt odd sliding through his mouth.

_Stop it, this is a bad idea._

He could taste the blood now.

_Kurloz._

In…

_Wat r u doing._

Out…

_Kurloz._

In…

_Stahp._

With a final flourish, Kurloz pulled the needle out, pulling the thread taut and reaching for a pair of Porrium’s sewing scissors to cut it. It was done; his screams couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. He couldn’t scream even if you wanted to. Kurloz wiped the blood off the needle and tried his best to get it off the thread before placing it back into the basket, confidently making his way back to your rooms.

The deaf and the mute.

Kurloz thought he could make things work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the ancestor's stories, and I hope that didn't suck u_u


End file.
